


Fic a day Day 6 - Beef and Pause

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Fic a day Day 6 - Beef and Pause

A knock at the door jolted King Pause out of his reverie. He had just finished combing his ermine cape, and had settled down on his throne before he peaked outside. He grinned as he saw who it was, leaning back on the throne.

“Enter, Lord Beef, and bow before me!” Pause said, adjusting his crown and ermine cape.

Beef sighed, pushing the door open. “Pause, we're on the vanilla server, you're not a Lord here, now knock it off and come help me finish this house,” Beef said, eying Pause warily. Pause had been getting awfully self important ever since he had become King on the Lords server. He was fully willing to play along with Pause...just when they were on the server.

Pause sighed, standing up. “Fine man. It's just nice to feel important, you know?” he said, actually looking slightly depressed. Beef sighed, shaking his head. He didn't want a depressed Pause tagging along after him, acting like he had just kicked a puppy.

Beef grabbed Pause, holding him close as he squeezed him. “You are important, okay? You just can't let it go to your head. Also, Guude might smack you around if you keep doing that here,” Beef said. Pause wiggled out of Beef's hug, shrugging.

“I guess so. I'd still win in a fight against him, and you know it!” Pause said before grabbing his stuff, pulling Beef towards the door. “We can test annoying Guude later though. Let's build your house!”

Beef laughed, following Pause. He just hoped Pause didn't have anything terrible planned for his next trip on the Lords server.


End file.
